In known payment systems, there are several operators, and their interaction and cooperation require complex systems and a trust relationship between the actors, wherein the costs increase as multiplication of the costs for each actor. The systems of prior art are difficult or impossible to implement without teleoperators, which further increases the complexity of the payment systems.
Systems based on the use of a SIM card are known from prior art, including, for example, the methods and systems known from FI 117586 B and FI 104937B. Here, subscriber-specific information is stored on a SIM card. These methods, too, are based on the use of teleoperators.
In some solutions of prior art, there exists a problem of the management of a payment card or a trust card with a payment functionality during the whole life cycle of the card. In general, the card is activated when delivered to a customer, and deactivated upon a request by the customer or upon exceeding the credit limit. The time period between the activation and the deactivation is fully incontrollable by the service provider, which increases the risk of misuse of the card.
In some solutions of prior art, lack of security in the processing of data of the trust card and other sensitive data poses a problem. In solutions of prior art, there is a risk that an unauthorized user can access sensitive data, for example on the user's terminal.
Consequently, better or alternative ways for making payments are needed.